Loonatics Unleashed
by XxTorakWolfxX
Summary: Meet the girls who have saved the Loonatics lives for the past three years, they too have been affected by the metor and Torak finds out the Loonatics need their help once more... Can the girls get to the Loonatics in time to save Zadavia's brother?
1. The Hidden Heros Part One

**Loonatics Unleashed**

**Part One:**

**The hidden hero's:**

Hi my names Torak Wolf, it used to be Rachel Fisher but I changed it because people make fun of me because of it. I'm English and I'm a wolf and all my friends are human apart from Emma she's a cat, and at the moment me and my best friend Emma, are trying to break into the Lunatics old abandoned house, it sounds bad I know. But maybe I should start from the beginning; I'll cut some bits out.

Ok, it's the day of the meteor crash and the year is 2772. My college was the Acmetropolis University it's connected up to the Acme Institute so it's one big University; they do science, P.E, art, history ECT. Well I was doing my history test everyone in my year was, but I had just got to my last question 'what year was Obama made president?' Its easy 'Obama was made president in 2008 November' when my best friend Emma had as she always has, since the start, got in trouble with a teacher –a moody one- I saw her go red with embarrassment as he was yelling at her, no one makes my best friend embarrassed in front of the hole year! I never liked college so I was about to get myself banned, for good this time –long story- so I stood up in front of three hundred and fifty-two people walked over to sir and said in my loudest voice

"Does someone need a hug, sir?" its not that funny, but its just NO ONE says that to this teacher, so I made history doing that! I smiled and threw open my arms wide and hugged him, after five very long seconds I pulled away from him and watched his face go bright blue! He yelled: "Torak Wolf! To the principal's office, NOW!"

I followed him out –doing his stupid walk- I passed all my friends Emma grinning like a twit, Lottie murmuring "You pushed him too far this time Torak", Lolly, her mouth open wide enough to catch flies and my biggest crush ever… Tech E. Coyote looking at me shocked just like all the other kids! Every time I see Tech I get butterflies in my tummy and my heart skips a beat…

I walked out through the sliding doors turned round grinning at the three hundred and fifty-two pairs of eyes staring at me and bowed, just as the doors closed the hall erupted into laughter!

I knew I would get banned I just knew it! Well like I said I never liked it and I have a job at the kennels anyway and its good pay, so I don't mind! Two hours have passed since that event, Tech would be showing sir his new invention, he's worked so hard on it, I wish I could have seen it; I was sitting on the steps near my old college trying to find out what to do with the rest of the day.

My ears picked up a bang, I knew what happened, sir tried to rush it and hit the self destruct button, poor, poor Tech he must have been heart broken, I know how he gets about his machines, they're his babies!

I looked over to the college paws on my cheeks, I saw Tech stumble out of the university holding the remote to his machine and sir saying "I always thought you where a mad genius, now I just think your mad!" RUBBISH! Techs not mad and he's more of a genius that you could ever be! Flipping hell! I wanted to change into a bear and rip his head off!

I got up and walked over to Tech going to comfort him but something skidded past the corner of my vision and crashed into earth! Knocking me off my feet! The end of the world as we knew it! Was what I thought, I came around lying on the floor after the shock waves had pushed me there. A sudden pain shot through me. When I made sure I was alive I opened my eyes and the first thing I thought and said was "Tech!" I stumbled to my feet and shakily ran over to him checking he was ok I wondered if he needed a little shake to get him up… No… new plan "TECH YOUR INVENTIONS ARE BROKEN" It was mean of me, I know! But relief filled me when I saw his eyes flutter open!

"Tech!" I nearly screamed,

He moaned

"Want me to get you to the nurse?" I said he looked how I felt!

"Pft" Came his reply I took it as a yes.

"Come on" I said I helped him get up and took him to the nurses room feeling protective and vulnerable I did what my mum told me to do if it ever happened –My mum passed away last winter…-

Picture a bubble around your self, then you're safe, I did it but it felt stranger this time as if I really was in my own bubble safe with Tech.

I got to the nurses room and put down my protective bubble and knocked on the door. Something happened. The edge of my vision went blurry. And I saw the nurse come out of the door "Oh… hello Tech, come in"

Tech got up to go but slipped

Then my vision came back to normal and I saw the nurse come out of the door and say "Oh… hello Tech, come in"

Tech got up to go but slipped

I stepped forward and caught him

"Thanks Torak, I feel a bit dizzy" -I felt dizzy too- Then he stumbled into the nurse's room

"…What just happened…?" I said out loud then followed Tech into the nurse's room.

-Ok, ok I know Tech could never get really hurt just by falling on his bum but I would hate to know I was there and I could of stopped Tech getting hurt even if it wasn't a very big fall!-

The meteor crash was all over the news but know one was hurt as far as they knew. I decided that was why I felt so strange I felt stronger in ways but more protective too, just because of the meteor. I couldn't find out how I saw the future, but I know it happened, and I wouldn't tell a soul! But I decided to use my power for good. I mean what else could I use it for?

One day I had a vision about Mallory, one of the people Tech tutors, was going to steal the knowledge of the university's staff, I know it would of have had an impact on society. But Tech wasn't there; I knew I had to tell Tech to be there.

I snuck into the university and found Tech

"Hi Tech, how are you?"

"Fine" Tech replied

'Yes you are' I said in my thoughts "Mallory's made a new invention and told me to ask you if you could check it for her?" Please, Please, Please do it Tech it rests on you to save this place!

"Sure" He finally said

"Awesome, Ugh… See you around, Tech."

"Ok"

So I left that department.

I know, I know, I know! I was banned I shouldn't of come and Tech could get in trouble! But I had a good reason to come back! Even if I couldn't tell anyone the reason! I mean what could I say? "Oh I'm physic and I saw your brain power being sucked from you" And I couldn't stop the machine myself! I suck at science compared to Mallory and Tech! –well everyone is I guess, compared to them- I needed Tech like I always do!

I don't think Tech knows I'm banned he didn't ask me any questions or he didn't want me to get in trouble I don't know, but Emma was different she caught me in the corridors,

"Torak! What are you doing here! You're banned," she yelled,

"Sh, shut up Emma… and aren't you meant to be in class about now?" I said glairing at her,

"So? Your point is? ANYWAY…" She said exaggerating the word "anyway" "You would never guess what I can do!"

"Count to ten?" I smiled,

"NO! Well yes but no!" she said starting to get frustrated,

"What then?" I asked,

"Follow me!"

"But…"

"Just follow me!" she said starting to run off,

"Fine then!" I said as I ran after her,

I followed Emma to the Girls Toilets she ushered me in locked the door and turned round to face me!

"Well?" I said

_Just listen to your mind and watch my lips!_ Emma said lips not moving.

"How did you…" but she cut me off

_I can speak to people's minds and read them too!_ She said in mind talk

"WOW! Can you do it to people on the other side of the planet?" I said in a sarcastic voice

_I think so!_ Emma said getting even MORE hyper!

I know its bad to admit but I was so envious of Emma because she had two powers and I had one!

_Don't get jealous Torak; you have three powers and so do I!_ She said in more mind talk

"What are mine?"

"You! You can shape shift and put a force field around yourself and not to forget the visions you have every now and then!" in her normal voice again,

"How do you know?" I asked, feeling strange.

"I can sort of look into other peoples mind and pull out what I want"

"Awesome what's your other one?"

"I don't know it's harder with me than other peoples"

"… Ok let me give my power a go… uhhhh…how do I do it?"

_I don't know it just happened to me when you left sir came back in and yelled at me one more time and I said in my head "Stupid teacher" I wanted to say that to his face but it happened to his mind!_

"Awesome! So if I wanted to shape shift I might concentrate on something I want to change into? Yes?"

_Maybe, but you have to concentrate on a living thing otherwise it may not work…_

"Ok, I'll make myself a dog and no wisecracks about my relation to them please" I closed my eyes and concentrated on a Golden Retriever puppy, snapping noises filled my ears and I felt strangely numb. When I opened my eyes I looked up at the shocked Emma, my top was way too big for me it slid over my face as I concentrated on Emma.

_Did that hurt? It sounded as if it might have!_ Emma said in my head, then I realised what she meant, the snapping noises where my bones snapping into place and the numbness stopped the pain.

_Gross _I barked in dog language

_Speak in your head I don't speak golden retriever_

I growled in my head _this good enough?_

_Yup! Now change back its strange speaking to a different dog! I prefer the old one._

_Oh thanks! Did you know I'm really a WOLF not a DOG! And I said no wisecracks!_

_Yes Torak I knew, now go back to being a wolf_

The snapping noises started up again and so did the numbness, when I opened my eyes and I was back to the wolf everyone knows and loves! (Or as I like to think)

"I'll try to put a force field around myself now" I thought hard of how I could do it, then remembered what I did when I was with Tech, I tried again then asked Emma: "Chuck something at me"

"Ok, I think I can do that" and she reached into my bag –Emma never has a pen and if she does she more than likely stole it off a person in the year below herself- she threw it at me and it rebounded off an invisible force-field leaving white ripples moving around my protective bubble! "WOW!" I said getting even more excited than before but then my heart stopped for a second when I heard sirens outside it had two meanings:

Tech was hurt.

Mallory has been captured.

I prayed it was number two…

I ran out of the girl's toilets not caring if I was seen; one thing on my mind, and that was Tech. Then that was when I saw her…Mallory… with a melon head…?

I couldn't help but laugh! Then my mind switched back to Tech. I saw him fussing around the machine in my vision. I ran up to him "Are…you…alright?" I asked breathless -I'm not good at P.E-

"Fine, good thing you had me check this Torak"

"Umm…Yes…Good…Thing…well…I…have…um… schoolwork I need done" I didn't know what to say, what would you have said?

He looked at me, clearly not buying it.

"Good luck with that 'schoolwork' Torak"

"Err… yes right" I turned to leave before I had a vision that would change Techs life…

Not sure what to do, I turned to face Tech again to ask him: "Could you do me a favour?"

"Ok" He replied "What do you need" he leaned on Mallory's machine,

I looked around frantically then I saw a metal pole I picked it up and held it in front of Tech

"This will sound strange, I know, but can you concentrate on this pole very hard and picture it bending in half?" He looked at the pole then at me and frowned,

"Please just do it for me!" I begged

"Ok" he murmured he looked hard at the pole

Then the pole started to bend in my hands, I heard a sharp intake of breath from Tech "How did you-" I cut him off

"Tech we don't have much time but I want you to know no matter how strange this sounds to know that you can regenerate and bend and control metal"

"Ok Torak, you were right that did sound strange but I'll take your word for it" he said, still a little confused about the whole metal thing.

"I also want you to know that I-"

"Tech?" I was interrupted like in my vision "someone's here to see you she's called, Zadavia?" a boy said to Tech

"Zadavia?" Tech murmured

"She wants to see you now, Tech" The boy said, I wanted to punch the boy.

"Ok, I will be right there! I will be right back Torak, see you later"

"Ok" he didn't phrase it like a question but I answered anyway.

He never saw me later, he never came back.

I had frequent visions about him practising his powers with five other people Ace, Lexi, Danger, Rev and Slam. All (as I found out) where affected by the meteor I found out that Me, Tech and Emma also got our powers from the meteor, what had happened was the meteor hit Acmetropolis, knocking it completely off its original axis. But, instead of destroying the planet, the impact of the meteor and its resultant shockwave gave off supernatural cosmic energies that gave some inhabitants superpowers while incapacitating others in its wake. The mysterious and powerful woman called Zadavia called upon six of the affected residents that live in Acmetropolis (Tech, Ace, Lexi, Danger, Rev and Slam) to form a team of superheroes.

I kept on having visions of them until one day I had a vision of HUGE robot Vikings trying to take over Acmetropolis (Or freeze it) I knew I had to tell the gang, by now they had superhero costumes, mastered their powers and had got a name: The Lunatics

I knew I had to warn them about the Vikings trying to take over Acmetropolis, I had three days to do it and I needed a plan.

I needed Tech!

Well I had a plan but I needed Emma to help and she doesn't work cheap!

"Oh come on Emma? Five quasarlinium?" I begged

"No" Emma said flatly

"I'll give you… Ten quasarlinium?"

"No" Emma said but with a hint of consideration

"Fifteen quasarlinium?"

"Keep going up…" she said

"Twenty quasarlinium?"

"… Ok" Emma said eventually

"Alright, half now and half when the jobs done" I said passing her a ten quasarlinium

"Fine, what do you need?" Emma said

"I need you to look into Zadavia's mind and find a communication thing and tell me how to talk to her, please!"

"Fine" Emma said closing her eyes "Done"

"Awesome, give me the number or whatever and I will tell her-" "What Torak you can't tell her 'oh hi you don't know me but a bunch of Robot Vikings are about to come to Acmetropolis and freeze it' Can you?" Emma said frowning

"No, but I can say 'I have some information that there will be some distress in Acmetropolis caused by Robot Vikings that were frozen in an ice storm in their own dimension, and slipped through one of the inter-dimensional portals that was opened when the meteor hit Acmetropolis, you will need The lunatics to help save the day' " I said quickly

"How about if she asks for your name? Where you are talking from? How do you know so much about them?"

"Look! I will think of something, Ok? Though I need a way to stop her trying to track me?"

"…Use your force field I can't speak to you through it unless you let me…So she might not be able to track you!"

"Really?"

"Yes," Emma said rolling her eyes

"Wow, Emma you're a genius!" I said exited

"Of course I am!" Emma said smugly

"Let's hop to it then!" I said running to my house with Emma running after me.

I sat down at my computer just as Emma walked in "Oh wow Torak! That's a very high tech computer, how did you…? Oh right… Tech"

"Yup, Tech gave me bits to add onto my computer that he didn't need any more, and told me how to add them on to the computer" I said feeling ill when I remembered Tech and all the things he did for me

"Oh alright"

Changing the subject quickly, I said: "Anyway turn the lights off and quiet down."

"Fine!" Emma said "What about your dad?"

"He's had a few beers, he would have passed out by now" –Us wolves pass out quickly-

"Oh ok, hold on I thought your dad didn't drink beer…"

"He started when we moved to America. Now shut up."

I made the call thing on the computer my heart racing like a road runner in a race:

Then a beautiful woman that could only be Zadavia came up on my screen and I suddenly felt jealous of how pretty she was and reminding me how much I wasn't!

"Hello?" The beautiful woman said

"Hi" I said still star struck at how pretty she was

"Who is this?"

"Um…my name is unimportant right now but you can call me… The White Wolf-"

I said finally getting the thought of how pretty she was in my head but I was cut off,

_The White Wolf? Really? Did you just say that?_ Emma said in the background of my head, I ignored her.

"I have some information that there will be some distress due to Robot Vikings, Gunnar the Conqueroris is their leader. They were frozen in an ice storm in their own dimension, and slipped through one of the inter-dimensional portals that were opened when the meteor hit Acmetropolis and they get their powers from the horns on their helmets."

"How do you know this?"

"As you know the lunatics were not the only ones who where affected by the meteorite that hit Acmetropolis,

I was given the power to see into the future, but I decided to use my powers for good"

"Well, I'm glad to hear it"

"Yes, well I decided the lunatics may need my help sometimes, after seeing the future…um…yes…"

-It was bad, I saw some things in the future that nearly made me cry, like Tech almost died in one of my visions, fifty-one people died in another and some man I don't know nearly died once but some how it had an impact on the future!-

"Ok I will tell the lunatics, thank you for sharing that information with me" she reached over to turn the communicator off "Wait!" I said

_What are you doing? You've done the job now leave her alone! Stop before you do something wrong!_

Emma screamed at me in my head I ignored her (Again)

"I think it's better if the lunatics don't know that I even exist" I said

"If you insist" then the screen went black

_What did you do that for? Telling her your power? And saying you're names The White Wolf? Which is a sad name by the way Torak!_

I stood up and walked over to my bed where Emma was standing,

"Look more bad things will happen in the future and I will need to give Zadavia the heads up if anything else goes wrong! So I have to tell her some sort of hint of what's going to happen in the future" I nearly screamed at Emma, I don't know why but I think meeting a really important person and getting nervous about it did not help my mood, I haven't slept much these past few months because I have been worrying about Tech so at that moment I think I just snapped.

"Well no need to shout!" Emma said folding her arms and looking at me in a funny way trying to make me laugh it didn't work "Torak?" Emma said looking at me worriedly "you need to go to sleep"

"No I don't Emma, I'm to busy to go to sleep right now!"

Then I passed out on my bed.

I woke up the next morning feeling a lot better! "Wake up Torak!" Emma shouted at me.

"Hmmm?" I said in reply

"I slept over last night by the way, and I have a plan"

"Urgh!" I muttered as Emma started bouncing on me

"Get up sleepy head!"

"FINE! Fine I'm up look" I said jumping up "Now what's your plan?"

"We practice our powers!" Emma said happily

"That's it… well it might be the best plan you ever came up with so ok let's give it a go"

So we walked around Acmetropolis (After tearing a brush through my hair.) To find somewhere to practise, we found some places and things to help! What we did weren't very big things but we did do little things Emma read the minds of people in the street to see what they where doing. –For no reason its just Emma likes to spy on people- and she found out that one man was going to rob a house at 12:00 tonight. We found out what house and went there at night time two hours early and got set up, I put a force field around us so we didn't get hurt because he might have had a disinter-greater gun and me and Emma don't fancy being disinter-grated. And we stopped him from ever robbing anyone ever again because he was behind bars, but we didn't just do things like that. We also helped the lunatics but we were hidden out of sight –and Lexi's hearing- we used Emma's mind talk for things like that.

One of the ways we helped, was by me turning into a fly after master mind had escaped and flying into Techs lab, shape shifting back into my normal self, and taking off a few of the controller things she put on the gadgets –not all of them because otherwise it would look suspicious- changing back into to a fly and flying back home.

I also gave Zadavia the heads up about:

Doctor Zane  
Black Velvet  
Weathervane  
Doctor Thaddeus Dare  
Optimatus  
Ringmaster  
Otto the Odd  
Massive  
Sypher  
Arthur "Time Skip" Chroniker  
Mallory Mastermind  
Ophiuchus Sam  
Deuce  
Adolpho  
Pierre Le Pew  
Sylth Vester  
Queen Grannicus

And a few others…

At first Zadavia didn't believe me about the Vikings but now every time I call her about the future she listens to me which makes me swell with pride that someone important will listen to me and might need me at times –I just told myself that to make me feel better about my powers-

But one day… I had a vision that the lunatics didn't need me anymore… because they had become protectors of the universe it killed me to know that because even if they didn't know me I was sort of part of the team in a few ways I wanted to curl up and cry but I held my tongue and looked at it from all angles:

Good:

I could have a normal life.

I could try and get my dream job (Veterinary nurse) without worrying about the lunatics.

Bad:

Never being a part of something big.

Not knowing where Tech and the gang are or if they're okay.

Not being needed

Tech could get hurt, anyone in the gang could but I would never be able to help them the way I have in the past

There where many more bad things than good but I decided to try and go back to a normal life, like Emma had two days before I decided too but Emma lived in fear of hurting an innocent person because even though three years had passed when the lunatics had become heroes, Emma still hadn't found out her other power! But she and me had mastered our other powers, I found out I could:

Put a force-field around other people not just myself and they could be on the other side of the street –but the further away the harder it is for me- and I could block and unblock people from the inside using their powers and I could mute them if I wanted. –comes in handy when your around Emma- Oh and I can never change the colour it's always invisible until something touches it then the white ripples start up.

Shape-Shifting is easy for me. And nothing much happens apart from I change, but my eyes never change…

Okay what next… oh yes my Visions: They come only now and then but when they do my face loses all emotion and I stare off into space and my eyes glaze over.

Emma's powers:

She can look into people's minds and pull out what she wants she can also read their mind.

Emma can also put things into peoples mind like what she wants them to hear with this power she can change peoples mind too.

Emma's third power is unknown so far

Its today –the day I try and break into the lunatics old home-

Its starts out like a normal day get up, get washed, get dressed and meet Emma –she has now taken up skipping college, seeing as she never goes to her classes I saw no point in her even going to collage. Emma read my mind and from then on she saw no point either… I have no idea how she got into collage-

We where sitting on the bench in the park and where having a _'nice'_ conversation about why dogs chase cats…

Until Emma drove us off subject "What do you think the lunatics are doing right now?"

"Don't know, don't care and don't wanna talk about it" I said in one go

"We have to sometime Torak"

"No we don't" I spat at her I didn't want to remember the lunatics and Tech it hurt too much to think about them

"If we talk about it, it wont hurt as much" Emma said I knew she was right and before I realised she was about to make me talk about it using her power it was too late, I talked and talked about how much I missed being needed, being with Tech everything just came out in that one hour that had been bottled up in me for three years and Emma sat and listened to me talk –or as I like to think- "and then I had a vision about-" I cut myself off _no not just yet _I said to myself.

"What?" Emma asked

"It's about you but it's not important" I fixed

"Torak? If it's about me them it has to be important" She smiled

"It's about your first crush!" I blurted out

Emma's mouth dropped open to shocked to speak she says in my head

_Who is it?_

"R… Rev Runner" I whispered

_The bird? Rev runner the bird? The fast one? Can track people? Speaks too fast and much for his own good? Torak just in case you don't know umm… I'm a cat we HUNT birds!_

"I know but Tech is Revs best friends and Tech's a coyote and Tech is meant to hunt Rev, and I'm a wolf related to a dog I'm meant to chase cats but we're best friends!"

_Ok fine, but I will tell you if you're right or not, ok?_

"Ok" I agreed

_Now what about Zadavia? _That did it. All around the edges of my vision went blurry and I saw Zadavia walking down an path hands tied behind her back I was in the body of someone I don't know because when I looked down I saw a huge belly mine was NEVER that big, at first I thought I was in my dads body then I really got worried but I wasn't hairy enough! I looked back up at Zadavia and an old man walked out in the open "Zadavia you are accused of the disappearance of your brother you are to be charged with murder" The old man said

Then my vision split in half –it's never happened before- and I saw the lunatics sitting around a table "What's the time?" Duck asked

"11:54 am" Ace replied

"Almost time for lunch" Duck said satisfied just as Lexi came out the doors "I hate Mondays" she moaned

Then my vision came back to normal. My mouth dropped into an O "I know that face not that face, well that face too but… the first face, what happened? Was it me and Rev?" I felt her rummage through my mind until she came to my vision her face dropped as she watched it!

"Ohhhhhhhh…Noooooooo…" she turned pure white

As soon as I was recovered I said "We NEED to save her!" I get up and started running to the old abandoned Tower the lunatics used to live in I stopped at the bottom of the tower and faced the face scanner thought hard of Tech and changed my head into Techs just as Emma came up behind me

_Welcome home Tech E. Coyote _The machine said after it had scanned my head -or Techs head-

"What are you doing?" Emma said

"Helping!" I said "I can help Zadavia in here!"

And this is where I started off my story about how I got here now you know why I'm trying to break in… I got in alright though!

I started dragging Emma through the doors "I can walk you know!" Emma said matter of factly

"Then walk faster" I snapped

"What are we doing?"

"Finding a ship to get to Zadavia"

"But she killed her brother!"

"No she didn't and you know that! She must have been framed or something. I know Zadavia a lot more than I should and she would never do that because she wanted peace with him!"

"Fine, fine I'll help"

"Ok, look for a space ship"

"Something like that then?" Emma's voice said coming through a door way, I ran in and… Oh wow! Zadavia's brother's ship!

"That's what I thought!" Emma said happily

"Well done Emma! Now grab the left over inventions Tech left here get in there and we'll set off for Zadavia!"

We got packed with left over inventions… not many mind you.

And got into the space ship and…oh dear… "Emma do you by any chance know how to drive a space ship…?"

"Nope, but this thing must have an auto pilot."

"Ok…New plan…Start pressing buttons"

"Awesome! I'm good at that"

We started pressing random buttons in random sequence…


	2. The Hidden Heros Part Two

**Loonatics Unleashed**

**Part Two:**

**The hidden heros:**

"Wait!" I shouted to Emma

"What?" Emma said turning in her chair

"I think I found a wormhole thingy!"

"That's great… what's a wormhole thingy?" Emma asked

"A wormhole is a transporter thing; it can transport you to any place in the galaxy in a matter of minuets"

"Oh… Ok! Well press it then"

"I may be smarter than you Emma but I know nothing about how to control wormholes"

"Type in Zadavia then"

"Fine then, seeing as it's the best and only chance we've got of finding her…" I pressed the button, and a huge hole that seemed to go on forever popped open in front of us… _oh no…_ I said in my head knowing Emma would hear me. We got sucked into it, and started to spin round and round and round, I hate roller-coasters and this was much, much, _MUCH_ worse than a roller-coaster, trust me, I nearly threw up in my muzzle

"Yay! This is fun isn't it Torak?" Emma said happily, knowing that I hated it!

"Noooo" I said wobbly

"What's this do?" Emma said checking the only button she never touched… The seat belt button

"NO!" I yelled at Emma, I was too late, she had pressed it.

Emma was spinning around the space-ship like a fly that had just got slapped.

Emma had just started to grab hold of something I hadn't noted until that point in time. A leaver, Ok, ok it didn't sound scary, but when you're in a space-ship with wormholes that can take you ANYWERE in space, and NO training of how to drive one, you can get lost… easily!

"Emma!" I shouted at the top of my voice

Emma whimpered, _oh no_, I just realised what I had done; I looked down at my hand which was resting on the controller buttons.

I looked back at Emma, "FLIPPING HELL!" I yelled at the stupidity of myself. I span around in my chair, grabbed Emma and pulled her onto my lap, "Close your eyes!" I screamed, I put a force-field around me and Emma and closed my eyes too,

I didn't know what I did but I knew it would be bad!

Then nothing…nothing at all... not even a squashing sensation,

"Open your eyes, Torak!" Emma whispered

"Are we dead?" I asked eyes still tightly closed

"No" Emma replied

"Then, no, I won't open my eyes" Who knew where we where, another galaxy? With monsters that could kill us? I didn't want to see me or Emma's death, thank you very much!

"But we found her…I think… don't let go of your force-field, you must of made us invisible and made us quiet at the same time out of sacredness…" Emma said, still holding me closer than I would have liked, I slowly opened my eyes… "Emma… I can't do that" We looked at each other "I think you just found your third power!" I added in a whisper "And why do you think we've found her? We must now be billions of miles away from her by now!" Emma open mouthed, pointed toward a huge, huge and I mean HUGE poster of Zadavia on a tall building with the words _'wanted'_' written underneath her…

"Ok…lucky guess" I said feeling like a pea-brain

"Now we need to find her" Emma said

"Come on, we need to find her before-"

"They do?" Emma added to my sentence

I looked down at a street crowded with people, and Zadavia her hands tied behind her back… Just like my vision… Emma? "What's the time and date please?"

"Monday…" Emma checked her watch "11:54am"

"I got the date mixed up I thought it was Sunday today, Come on we need to save her, and I have an idea on how to save her…" I leaned forward and told Emma my idea

"Torak, that will get us killed!"

"Well we're here, might as well have fun" I nodded at Emma then to Zadavia "go on" I encouraged her Emma stood up walked over to the window and put her hands on the glass, I did the same… _I can't do it _Emma said in mind talk

"Of coarse you can" I said

_No I mean, I really cant, I think I have to be touching her, for it to work, I'm touching the floor and so are you, so we could be invisible, but not her…_

"Maybe if I put a force field around her it might work…" I murmured

"…Zadavia you are being charged with murder" the old said

"I'm not responsible for my brother's disappearance" Zadavia said calmly…

I'm putting my protective bubble around Zadavia.

Zadavia disappeared from everyone's view but mine and Emma's and sadly that means she saw us, "Find her!" the old man shouted I ran outside still in my bubble, we were connected through my mind, so Emma, me, the space-ship and Zadavia were hidden from sight. I ran up to Zadavia and said "Hi, you do know me but you know me as The White Wolf, we don't have a lot of time before Emma loses her power due to tiredness or lack of practise" I started pulling Zadavia along. "I will explain on the way to the lunatics" I said after Zadavia didn't move, I told her that she had to come now or we couldn't help her brother. That did it, and we started running to the space-ship as soon as we got in the ship Emma said "I can't keep this up much longer, Torak!"

"Don't worry Emma, you don't have too" I faced Zadavia "Please tell me you know how to work this thing because we got here by accident, while we were trying to find you"

"I know how to work the ship" Zadavia assured me "Now get strapped in" I helped Emma get strapped in then got myself strapped in. "What do you need us to do?" I asked

"I need your friend to keep this up as long as she can and you keep the force-field around us" Zadavia ordered

She set up the wormhole and we got sucked in but this time we didn't spin around as much. I was happy about that! Emma let down the invisible thing and breathed deeply, after a while she started snoring softly, I felt like sleeping too but looking at Zadavia I knew she must of felt so too, slowly I undid the seat belt and walked up to Zadavia "How do you work this thing?" I asked trying to keep Zadavia awake,

"Well, first of all you…" I let Zadavia talk me through everything about space-ships soaking it all up, "…and that's how you drive one" she finished.

"Cool…!" I said "Can I have a go?" I asked shyly know she wouldn't let m-

"Okay" she said, shocked I smiled she got up and sat me down getting me ready to drive she added "There's no auto pilot because it got damaged in a war, so you have to do everything manually" She recapped how to drive a space-ship and got me going and stepped away from the controllers and let me do the work. –It was easier than you may think-

"Well done, your doing it!" she smiled, I smiled back

"You can take a nap if you want" I offered "You must be tired after all the work you've done"

"Thank you; please wake me up if anything goes wrong"

"I will" I said to her then I looked away, back out to the stars.

"We're here!" I shouted, Zadavia was the first to sit up out of her and Emma, "Emma I need you to hide us and I will use my force-field."

"Alright then" Emma said back to her normal self… The strange normal-self.

"Why are we hiding from the lunatics?" Zadavia asked

"They left this ship at the old head-quarters; it could end out bad if they see us, its better if they meet you first, before they find out the story of how we got here"

"Good plan" Zadavia agreed

"Emma?"

"Yes?"

"Are we hidden?"

"Yup!" Emma said to me happily

"Awesome!" I felt like _hell!_ I was so tired driving a space-ship, it had got me knackered!

I got us landed safely and asked Emma to keep the invisibility thing up; just as we walked out of the ship I turned to Emma "Got everything?"

"Yup!"

"Need the loo?"

"Yup! But there's no loo on the ship so I'm holding it in!"

"Cool! Keep it up!" I turned to Zadavia, who was trying not to laugh, "Lets go"

We walked through lasers, safe because of my fore-field, and turned a corner only to be staring right into the face of Slam, I stepped back and turned to Emma "Get rid of Zadavia's invisibleness but keep us covered!" I whispered

"Ok" Emma said just as quiet

Zadavia appeared in front of the lunatics

"Zadavia!" They all shouted

"Hello Lunatics," Zadavia said

"What are you doing here?" Ace said still shocked

"I have been charged with the disappearance of my brother" Zadavia said flatly "I was about to be…. killed as punishment"

"No!" they all gasped

"Yes, and if it wasn't for Torak and her friend Emma I would of died" she turned around to face us knowing we were still there, "Show you're selves Torak and Emma" Emma Dropped the invisibility shield, but I kept the force-field up, Just in case of any danger. Me and Emma looked at each other looked back at the Lunatics and bowed then in unison we stood up and said "Hi" very cheerfully.

There was a jumble of hellos and hi's from the lunatics, well all but one: "Torak" Tech said shocked, I grinned at him

"Hi" I said, happiness filling me, all the pain went away in that split second! He hadn't forgotten me!

"Tell us about what happened!" Ace ordered me, ruining my perfect moment, I nearly growled. Catching myself before I could I decided I wasn't too keen on Ace.

"Sadly you're not the boss of me, so I don't have too, but because I'm a good girl, I'll tell you" I growled at him, then told the gang everything, I would starting from the day I had a vision about Zadavia. I told them about the times we saved their lives and gave Zadavia the heads up about future disasters.

When I stopped I was staring into six shocked faces of the Lunatics.

"And their going to help us find my brother" Zadavia added  
"Wait what?" I said rounding on her "I didn't say that!"

"No but you and your friend know more about what's happened than we do" Zadavia said

"That's unfair! We helped you and now your saying we have to help you some more AND we haven't had any training!"

"No but what you two have done in the past shows you have a reason to be here"  
"Yes! What do you think of that?" Duck said trying to kiss up to Zadavia

"You want to know what I think of that." I said turning to  
Duck "You really want to know...? **Run as fast as you can!**" I  
shouted to Emma and started running with Emma towards the doors "Rev?" Zadavia said to Rev, he nodded once and turned up in front of me and Emma  
_Use you power Emma so we become in-visible_ I said in my head, holding Emma's hand we stopped in front of Rev _use mind talk Emma so Lexi can't hear us, just in case my force field fails _I said in my mind just as we disappeared, Revs eyes went completely red trying to track us as we quietly edged around him "I can't find them"  
"And I cant hear them" Lexi said frowning  
"That's because Torak's force field is up" Zadavia said to Rev and Lexi  
"Don't worry I'll stop them" Tech said I knew he was holding  
something but I didn't know what, he pressed a button and me and Emma were surrounded by a round green substance that shut our powers off,  
Emma started to bash in the walls of the green thing but I knew it was useless I folded my arms looked at Tech and said "...Glutoneum?..."

"Impressive... But annoying" I added onto the end.  
"Gluto... What?" Emma asked us  
"Glutoneum is a very rear substance that's not found on earth and..."  
I looked at Emma's face "...like you care..." I said glumly.

Emma thought about it "…No, I don't care…"  
I turned my attention back to Tech "So…How have you been?" I asked.

"Fine actually" Tech replied, smiling at me. Looking at his smile made me grin, I felt so happy and warm inside. Ah! I'm starting to sound like a two-year-olds television program

"Good, good…Now what?" I said to Zadavia

"If you try not to escape, Tech can let you out" she said to us

"Fine, Fine" Flipping hell what is this woman playing at!

"Yeah, right" I could tell by Emma's voice, Emma now hated her as much as I do.

Then the Green bubble disappeared.

I lifted my head up halfway to the ceiling, and scratched my neck, "So… anyone got a plan?" I said to the world in general,

"I was hoping you did" Emma said to me.

"Right…" then an idea hit me, smack in the face "We can't just come here there's nowhere to stay and-" I got cut off

"Yes there is we have hundreds of spare rooms" a voice came from behind me. Do not let it be the prince, I begged, I turned round and so was Emma but before she did I shouted "Emma don't move!" Emma froze, but decided it was safe and turned all the way around and looked at the prince "He's a tweety bird!" And we both burst out giggling at our inside joke. We stopped laughing for a moment and bowed "Sorry about that" I apologised "It's our own inside joke, you see" I told him "And thank you for your hospitality but we mustn't stay" Then Emma looked at me

"Mustn't?" she asked me

"Must and not joined into one word" I told her

"Oh, right… Hospitality?"

"Hospitality is the relationship between a guest and a host, or the act or practice of being hospitable. That is, the reception and entertainment of guests, visitors, or strangers, with liberality and goodwill." I said to Emma

"I'll pretend to understand what you just said then"

The prince looked at Emma "I thought I saw a puddy tat" he closed his eyes then opened them again he breathed in about to say his next line  
"I did I did see a puddy tat!" Emma and I in unison and erupted into hysterical laughter.

"Sorry about that" I said again trying to stifle a giggle, the prince smiled, more than likely happy that he made us laugh, we smiled back pleading that he would say we couldn't stay  
"You can stay!" he told us me and Emma breathed out a disappointed sigh as he turned round to leave.

"Well...that could mean anything..." Emma said to the world  
I looked at Emma "Really?" was all I said to Emma.

She span around.

"Well then lucky you, your stuck with us until we find Zadavia's  
brother come on Torak we need to come up with a plan" and we walked out the door, as soon as it closed behind us we pressed our ear to the door  
"I don't like them!" Ace said talking to Zadavia  
"Their too snobby!" Lexi complained to the world…_Hay I'm not snobby! And if I am I get it from my dad! _Emma snorted knowing what I thought  
-Slam grumbled- "Too right slam" Duck agreed with what ever Slam said.

I saw that hurt look in Emma's eye I knew what he must of said had hurt Emma's feelings –It takes quite a lot to do that!- she nodded knowing what I was thinking.  
But Tech and Rev didn't say anything I think only me and Emma noticed that, Emma nodded once more, we walked away arm in arm while listening to the rest of their hateful words, as soon as we were out of earshot -still sad by their words ringing in our ears- we got set up in an empty room and sat down

"What can we do?" Emma said still hurt by whatever slam said  
"Flip them! Flip them all, but Tech and Rev, all to hell!" I said in a moody way "Tell you what!" I said standing up "we are going to help! Firstly, because we don't have any other choice! Secondly, because it's the right thing to do! Thirdly, because no matter what those ungrateful's say, we can do it!" I said annoyed they had got Emma upset know one does that to my best-friend!  
"Nice speech Torak" Emma said grinning, but her grin didn't reach her eyes, and knowing Emma it should of reached them.  
"Don't be sad Emma" I said sitting down heavily next to her "Come on let's get a plan" we stayed up all night coming up with possibilities of what to do, when Emma and me started to yawn I suggested coffee we both hate it so it would keep us awake Emma agreed with me.

We walked through the doors and snoring filled our ears,

"What a racket" Emma said to me

"Not as bad as my dad" I said to her, Emma snorted again

I went to go get the coffee with Emma, "So which idea do we pick?" I asked Emma, ok there weren't many ideas but it's better than nothing...Right?

"Oh come on Torak!" Emma said glumly "There's nothing we can do!"

"I know, but we need to come up with a good idea and help out, otherwise Zadavia's brother is a goner" I said to Emma

"Fine, fine!" Emma said gloomily

"Come on!" I said to Emma

I woke up with my muzzle in the coffee, being smacked around the head "Wake up Torak!" I looked up at the furry face staring at me "Torak! I have a-" she frowned "The coffee cup is stuck to your nose...Anyway I have idea"

"What?" I said taking the coffee cup off my muzzle

"Use your vision power"

"They only come every now and then" I reminded her

"Oh yeah... Right" Emma's voice was very low, then I instantly felt mean for popping her bubble

"But it's a very good idea" I said "hopefully I can find a way to control them" I said trying to make her feel better. I stood up "Come on it's like three in the morning!" I moaned and fell to my knees; Emma ran around the table and came to my side I looked up at her after my vision went clear "We need to get out NOW!" I shouted

"What happened?" Zadavia said coming to me and Emma

"No time to explain" I yelled over the first bang

Emma's face went a sort of greenish colour as she saw what happened –or will happen-

"Tell me now!" Zadavia ordered

"Fine then! Your planets coming to destroy us! Happy?" I yelled over another bang

Then Zadavia fainted "Flip" was all I said watching Zadavia fall to the floor, all the other Lunatics came running in -I didn't see Rev standing by Zadavia- "Rev? get Zadavia to safety" he nodded and as soon as they came Zadavia and Rev disappeared "Ace I know you don't like us but you need to help us do missile shooting but only hit their missiles Zadavia will kill us if we kill them" He ran off to a missile thingy mabob "Lexi take this advice from the snobby people and do the same as ace!" She glared at me then ran off to help Ace

"Tech, Emma, Danger and Slam. You come guys come with me!" I ran outside "Tech? Control those space-ships with your magnetic power thing and hold them still then spin them off course or something just make sure they don't come near us! Slam? Spin them off their course! Emma? This is a lot to ask but can you make us invisible?"

"That was a lot to ask but ok I will try!" We did our high five thing as I ran past her "I will try and put my force-field around all of us! Duck you come with me" I said

"Why?" he said not moving

"Because only you can save this place" I said quickly, that seemed to work and he started to run after me! "Take me to his Royal Highness Tweetums, NOW!"

"Ok" Duck said gently, knowing I could burst with anger any second now, I mean come on could this day get any worse? I smelled of dead slugs, I had coffee all over my nose, I was greasy AND tired; mix all those up with me and you have a time bomb about to explode!

"Here he is" Duck said to me, pointing towards some doors

"Well don't just stand there come in with me"

Duck hesitated "Fine" He said eventually and we walked through the doors "Your highness I need you too create a worm hole to suck up the people that are trying to invade you and send them back to their own planet! Oh and if it's not impossible can you disable their worm holes for the lunatics?"

"Its not impossible" The royal Tweetums told me "I will try, my friend Duck will have to help me though" and they both walked out to go and help, I sat down and closed my eyes concentrating on my force-fields, I was so tired that was all I could do, checking each and everyone, was ok, Rev (Yes) Tech (Yes) Lexi (Yes) Slam (Yes) Ace (Yes) Emma (Yes) Zadavia (Yes) Danger (Yes) I had to keep on making sure everyone was ok over and over again.

I woke up in my new bed, feeling better but worried, I got up and found Emma and we hugged each other –Well I hugged her mostly- "You smell" Emma said

"So do you" I said stepping back "So how did it go? Did we win?"

"It went… Well…" Emma

Uh... I feel ill remembering it, one missile hit my force-field and it rebounded off the force-field, just as it was flying back to their own ships they got sucked into a wormhole, then, like I always do, I fell asleep, I know, I know! It's not the best time to fall asleep but I had been under a lot of pressure lately and I just... fell asleep…

"Tech found you first and carried you to your room!" Emma said happily, breaking me out of my blabbering mind.

"Aw WOW! To bad I was asleep and didn't see it" I said looking sad, Emma closed her eyes and the vision of Tech carrying me flashed across my eyes, I gasped, missing the fact that I wasn't awake to see him.

"AW! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I repeated over and over again as I ran into the bathroom. I came out again feeling great! Clean and coffee free! "Hmmm…" I hummed happily

"Hello" I jumped back in surprise at Zadavia's voice

"Oh, hi" I said in an awkward way "How are you" I asked politely

"Better, thank you, and thank you for not blowing my people up" She said it as if she was thanking me for a cup of sugar

"Uhh, no problem" I said back

"Are you going to make sure the lunatics know you are okay?" she said

I winced at how rude I had been to them they probably would hate to see me right now, unharmed.

"They want to thank you too." She said as if that sentence was supposed to make me go there

"Ok, oh and you might want to tell Emma to stop eves dropping on our convocation" "Hi Emma" I said waving to Zadavia

"Hi Torak" Zadavia said in Emma's voice Zadavia put her hand over her mouth

"You don't know about our powers do you?" I asked

"No" Zadavia said in her normal voice

"I will fill you and the lunatics in on them" I smiled

We found the lunatics in the 'Main room' as I like to call it, Emma was a my side in an instant

"Ok we're going to the lunatics about our powers" I told Emma

"Well I can go in-visible and what ever I'm touching in-visible too, if me and Torak are in a force-field but not touching I can still turn Torak in-visible because we're linked through Torak's mind" Emma said launching right into it "I can also read peoples mind and control them for a short amount of time I can also speak to peoples mind" Emma finished off

"And I can put a force-field around myself, shape-shift and have visions ever now and then" I said "by the way-" i got cut off by Lexi

"That's BTW, BTW" she smiled "I'm sorry I said you were snobby," she said looking at her feet,

I cocked my head to the side and tried to look deep in thought,

"Its ok, if you look at my family history, you would automatically think I was snobby!" I said making her feel a bit better.

-Slam grumbled-

"It's ok Slam" Emma said to Slam, he grinned at her

"Ok are we all ok with each other?" I asked

The lunatics all shared looks "Yes, we all ok" Ace said, Me and Emma smiled at the gang, "So who wants a pizza? I'll pay" I said to make up for our nastiness

"Sure, alright" Danger said happily I got on the phone and we had pizza that night –Including Zadavia-

Ok, its nine thirty in the morning and me, Emma, Zadavia and the Lunatics are sat around the table, the order of it was Ace, Lexi, Duck, Tech, me, Emma, Rev, Slam and Zadavia, I knew Emma would be staring at Rev just as I was to Tech we were barely listening to what was being said, they had my and Emma's plans spread around the table

"What do you think we should do guys" Ace asked

"Plan three" I sighed coming back to reality

Ace scrambled around the table until he found plan three, he scanned through it,

"Oh ok" he agreed with me…

The –Not very good- plan was that me, Lexi and Emma do go to Zadavia's planet hidden by Emma's invisibleness, protected by my force-field, and we use Lexi's super hearing to try and find out where Zadavia's brother is, or something close to that anyway.

But what I didn't say to anyone, was that Zadavia's brother was being held captive, I don't know why -or how-, but every time I go to tell someone my stomach tells me not too tell them -Its like eating to much chocolate-, but as soon as I made the decision to tell Lexi and Emma as soon as we were on Zadavia's planet, the chocolate feeling went away, It felt strange.

Ok, it's Sunday, and I would normally be at church with my dad but no, I have to find a lost man, and help save Zadavia's planet from panic. Zadavia told us, if no one ruled over her planet, utter _chaos_ could happen, Flipping hell!

"You all set?" Tech asked us

"Yes" Me, Emma and Lexi said in unison

"Be careful" Ace, Tech and Rev said –Also in unison-

There were some "Bye's" and a few hugs to go with them.

Every one was acting like it was the last time they would ever see their friends

_That's because it might be._

_Emma, get out of my head!_

_I can't help it! You have some very interesting stuff in here._

_Ok, what do you really want?_

_To find out what you've been keeping from me, _Emma said _and also where you keep your piggy bank_ she added quietly, I sighed

_Aha! I found it!_

_What did you find! _Panic started to fill me

_You're piggy bank _Emma said quite happily

_Oh. _I said more to myself than Emma

_And I understand why you have to keep Zadavia's brother as a secret_

_Flip! You found out!_

_Of course I would, you never have faith in me, Torak_

_Don't tell them yet!_

_Fine, fine_

After the hugs and byes were done we set off…

"Are we there yet?" Emma said for the hundredth time in a row

"No"

"Are we there now?"

"No"

"Are we there now?"

"Yes"

"Really?"

"No, now shut up!"

After a second of silence…

… _Ah, that's better_

_Are we there yet?_

"Oh come on!"

"She is starting to get on my nerves" Lexi said,

_Sorry_

Then it went quiet

"You're the rabbit I've seen around school three years ago, aren't you?" I asked

"More than likely" Lexi said

"The one with a silvery, white bag with shoulder straps"

"Yes"

"…Can I borrow it?" I asked shyly

Lexi smiled at me, "Sure, and I will try with all my might to sort your clothes out too"

We talked about clothes with Emma for the rest of the trip laughing and giggling at some of the things I wear, I know I shouldn't laugh at myself but my dad buys me my clothes!

Ankle length skirts and long tops, my mum was much better at getting clothes for me

I'm wearing the Wolf top she got me and my ankle swinger jeans, Lexi promised to take me shopping later –If there ever was a later for us-

But there will be a later; Emma and me know what we're doing!

_Yes we do_

_Get out my head, Emma!_

_Fine!_

We landed and the laughter and happiness was gone in the split second we were told we had arrived, by the computer –It had a funny voice-

I never thought I would be worried, but to tell you the truth I am! In case I mess up, in case I never see Tech again! So yes I started shaking.

_You alright?_

_Yes..._

_Go to your happy place_

I nearly giggled at that point, what? I was nervous, I couldn't help it!

"Ok Emma? Please be judicious" I said to Emma

"What?" Emma and Lexi said at the same time

"Judicious: sensible or discreet" I explained folding my arms and rolling my eyes

"Oh…"

We –and by we I mean me and Emma- put our powers up protectively and just walked about for a bit

"This is useless" Lexi said "we're never going to find him even if he is alive" Emma looked at me, I nodded

"Lexi, I know where he is" I confessed, her mouth dropped open "Listen to me before you try and kill me" she closed her mouth.

"Go on then"

"I couldn't tell Zadavia where her brother was because if I did she would try and come here all alone and get captured and killed, I had two visions 1.) Zadavia found out came here without us got captured and killed all because I told her where her brother was. 2.) We came here and found him and got out alive, we found out where he was in about three seconds. So me and Emma were about to tell you after we got off the ship, but I wasn't sure when to do it" just as I finished my story, the old man that had been in a few of my visions came around the corner with a teenager

"Well done Xanthius " –Funny, you would have thought he had a long name like, Zadavia or something- "Now Zadavia and Optimatus are out of the way we can take over this planet and all of its resources, where is Optimatus?"

"Hidden in the basement" the teenager said

"Good, good" the old man said a few times before walking off in the other direction.

I looked at Lexi and shrugged "What would you of done? I couldn't tell you or anyone about this in case it leaked out in front of Zadavia"

"Ok, oh and while we're confessing I know you fancy Tech" she pointed to me "And you fancy Rev" she glanced at Emma

"And we know you fancy Ace" we said pointing to Lexi. Glaring at her in my head, I didn't want anyone to know that I_… liked _Tech…

_I didn't really want anyone to find out about Rev eather. _Emma said to me

"Ok now we're sorted lets go" Emma made a move to go, so me and Lexi followed her

"Ok" I said out of breath - as always! - "We need to get down there now!"

"Find something that tells us where it is!" Emma said taking the easy way to life

"Let's ask that dude" I said pointing to a man "Reveal me after I've changed"

More snapping noises and numbness, then I was a human

I walked behind the man "Now" I said too Emma, and I felt the tingly sensation that meant I was visible again

"Um, excuse me? Do you know where the basement is" I asked politely

The man looked at me and pointed downwards to the floor

"I mean can you give me the directions for it?"

"Go along the corridors until you get to the stairs on the right and go down the stairs two flights" he said helpfully

"Thank you" and I set off in the direction he sent me "Is he still watching me?" I asked Emma and Lexi

"No" they both replied quietly

"Good" so I relaxed a bit and turned the corner, and just as he said there was stairs...

"No!" Emma said stubbornly

"Come on Emma" I said trying to push her down the stairs

"Do it for Rev" Lexi muttered in Emma's ear

"Fine" Emma said leaping down the stairs, five at a time.

Ok, I didn't know two flights for Zadavia was a hundred for us!

I looked at Lexi "Race you to the bottom?" She said, I never tell anyone this -Emma knows- but i will tell you I am slow running up stairs along the floor and anything else but going down stairs I am flipping fast! I knew Lexi would be first for a while but I would soon catch up!

We met Emma at the bottom of the stairs, "oh, ok" I said looking at the big sliding doors in front of me "It needs a password-" then my vision went burly "Try 2...8...0...7..." my vision came back to normal

"What do you think is the password?" Emma asked clearly not seeing me have my vision

"Try 2...8...0...7..."

"2...8...0...7..." Emma murmured tapping the words in "WECOME" the machine said, the machine was lying.

There were empty cadges and force-field stuff every where, apart from one, an old -men in their 30s are old to me-, man looked up with a torn up face "That's him" Lexi whispered

"Hi, don't talk we're here to help you" Emma said trying to get the man out quickly and quietly

"Who said that?" The man asked stunned

"Emma put the invisible force-field down" I asked

"Ok" Emma said and we we're all visible again

I put my force-field around the man and made my force-field grow at a rapid rate, it started to snap the bars outwards.

"Why couldn't he do that? He has more powers than you" Emma said smartly

"That cage was set to reflect all my powers but not your friends there, what's you name young girl?"

"Wolf" I corrected him "Torak Elizabeth Wolf, I'm a wolf you see." I realised I was in a human shape and changed into a wolf, "There you go" I said looking at him through my wolf eyes

"Did that hurt?" He asked

Emma cut in "No apparently not"

"Come on lets go" I said trying to get the conversation to be said elsewhere

Me and Emma put our powers up and ran with the man and Lexi.

We are on the space ship and ready to go but the ma—

Sorry, Optimatus –Emma told me to use his name instead of calling him or mentally calling him 'The man'- needed to be told who we were –me and Emma- and what our powers were.

_That's right _Emma said to me, I rolled my eyes at her

"Ok, um, hi" I started off

He looked at me in a funny way that reminded me of Lolly

–One of my friends I told you about earlier-

"I'm Emma; Torak thinks you should know about us, so I'll tell you, because Torak makes every word very, very long and not easy to understand"

I span around in my chair to face the controls "Ok, so that controls the speed…that one controls the direction and that one controls the wormholes" I murmured to myself and typed in 'Planet blanc' and a wormhole popped open in front of us "Off we go" I said as we got sucked into the wormhole.

"Shut up Emma!" I said as we landed, she was talking non-stop to this dude telling him ALL about us even our family history, I always forget to be less sarcastic around Emma! "If you don't shut up I will tell him that you Fancy R-" I got stopped by Emma's paw around my mouth and her other paw around my neck!

"Shush your lips!" Emma whispered

"Then you shush yours" I said muffled by her paw

"Come on lets tell Zadavia that Optimatus is okay!" Lexi said over us. We walked through the doors, as soon as the Lunatics saw us they sighed with relief. We all hugged each other and said how worried we were for them, but I spent two seconds longer hugging Tech, I think only Emma and Lexi noted that

_Yup, and Lexi says yup too_

_Go away Emma! I'm enjoying this hug!_

I finally pulled away "I'm glad you're okay" we said in unison, I blushed, as always!

He smiled and walked over to Zadavia and started to talk to her about something I couldn't hear

"… Your right" I heard her say

-He always is!-

"Lunatics, listen up" she waited till we were all quiet "We need a plan, to get us back to our planet safely and get our people to listen to us and our story" She finished

_Well done, genius! _Emma said sarcasticly,

Emma and me looked at each other and sighed and dropped our heads, Looks like we're not done helping yet!


	3. The Hidden Heros Part Three

**Loonatics Unleashed**

**Part Three:**

**The hidden hero's:**

"Does anyone have a plan?" Ace said, obviously stuck for ideas,

We we're sat around the table, as always Emma took the simple way of life.

"Why don't you just get up in front of a huge crowd and tell them the truth of what happened? Torak can put a force-field around you." She said to Optimatus

The lunatics looked at each other then Ace said "You know that might just work"

"Awesome!" To tell you the truth, I was starting to warm up too the lunatics, not for any reason, but still…

_Ooo! Look what I found! _Emma said looking into my mind

_Get out my head Emma! _I shouted to her in my head

_I can't help it _she implied

_Really! _I said knowing she could

_Ok maybe I can _she admitted

_I know when you're lying to me, Emma!_

_No you don't, I've got away with things before that you don't know about_

_Like the surprise for Erin?_

_Oh, you found out then_

_Emma, I already knew_

_It was hilarious, Torak! You should have been there!_

_I was_

_Oh!_

_I was the one in the blue mask_

_Oh! Right, yer, um, sorry about that_

What had happened was Emma had hidden in the door way on our prom night; we all had to wear masks, and Emma had a pie in her hand ready to throw at Erin, but it missed Erin and hit me!

So I got one off the table and threw it at Emma she ducked and it hit out head master in the back, so he span around, just as Emma's new pie, that she got from the table next to me, got him smack in the face! Then Emma and me ran in opposite directions, but only I was caught! So unfair!

_But funny!_

_Go away Emma!_

_Make me!_

So I launched myself at her from the other side of the table…

"Say sorry" I said from on top of Emma

"Never!" Emma said trying to push me off –it would never work I'm too heavy-

"Now!" I said squashing her even more

"Fine! Fine I'm sorry, now get off me!"

I leaped up "Lucky you said sorry when you did Emma, other wise you would have been as flat as a pancake!"

She growled at me, then laughed at my shocked face

"Such language! I am disappointed in you Emma!" –Growling for me is a big threat… its _sort_ of like swearing-

"Kidding" Emma said trying to stop laughing at my face

"If you've done laughing at me right now, we need to find something to do"

"Why?"

"To make us look like we're busy!"

"Oh, okay"

We walked out the room, followed buy eight pairs of eyes

"So who goes?" Emma asked us

"I think all of us should go" I said to her "Just in case something goes wrong, they can fix it"

We we're sitting on my bed coming up with ideas of what to do; now we need to come up with a good idea. Then I thought of something,

"Does Zadavia's planet have a day where people come out and celebrate something?"

"I don't know, do I?"

"Ask her" Emma rolled her eyes,

"I'm not going to…"

I glared at her "Fine, I will"

"Zadavia? Does your planet have a day where you all come out and celebrate? Like Christmas, Easter, Halloween or Valentines day?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because if a lot of the people on your planet are out side at once, then we can get Optimatus to tell them the truth!"

"That's a good plan, and the day we have is when the new leaders come to power"

"Like a crowning or something?"

"Sort off" She said kindly

"Cool, so we can do it then"

"It's in a few weeks"

"Oh, should we wait that long?"

"I don't know"

"I think we should give it a go. And in the mean time me and Emma need some training; you don't know what we might be up against"

"Good point, Tech? You teach them to use a gun-"

I looked at Emma

_That's going to be quick for us _I said

_Oh, yeah, I forgot you did shooting_

"-And supply them with a few guns" She finished off

I smiled, I love my guns!

"-And we need to sort your clothes out too"

"Huh?" I wasn't paying attention to her

"I said 'we need to sort your clothes out too'"

"Oh, well all we really need is a pair of jeans and maybe a top too but that's it I think" I said to her –we had been borrowing pyjamas from Lexi, and a top or two too-

"I mean sort you out for some costumes" she said to me, and then I got what she was saying

Emma was a bit slow to catch up with the conversation

"What like Halloween costumes or… OH! You want us to borrow the Lunatics super hero costumes so our identity's safe, that's nice of you"

"No, I mean get you your _**own**_ super hero costumes" Zadavia said to Emma, Emma's mouth dropped open –mine was already nearly touching the floor- Emma had got what Zadavia just said… I think… –Its hard to know with Emma-

"Torak? Emma? Will you join the Lunatics with Ace, Lexi, Duck, Slam, Rev and Tech? To help save the Universe from destruction?" she said it as if she was talking to herself

"We want to." I said knowing Emma really did "But I don't think we can"

"Why?"

"Well for starters we have a lot of pets, Emma has lots of horses and I have two dogs and four cats that are really old now!"

Zadavia smiled "I think the Lunatics would like to have some company do you have any pictures of your pets?" I wasn't sure what she was getting at.

"Yeah, I do" I said handing out the photos of my pets that I always keep in my back pocket of my jeans. –I switched them over when Lexi let me borrow some jeans. - I handed Rev a picture of Shifu, my very fluffy white pet cat, I saw his eyes gleam.

I handed Lexi a picture of my other –not nearly as fluffy- white cat Angel, I herd her mutter something but I didn't catch what.

I handed Ace the picture of my black and white cat Domino –I called him Domino because I have a black bed cover and when he lye's on his back on it he looks like a number six domino piece. - Ace smiled at the picture –I think he fell in love with Domino! -

I handed Danger a picture of my brown dog called Jake, who is SO cute and funny! He raised his eyebrows at the picture I took that as a 'Not bad, but I'm better' sort of look.

I handed Slam a picture of my black dog Ben slam grumbled

Then I handed a picture of James –my other cat- and Willow to Tech

"Nice" Tech said to me, I smiled

"You see, my dad would never let me leave without taking my dogs and cats with me"

"I don't mind looking after Angel for you!" Lexi said hopefully

"I don't mind looking after Domino either" Ace said just as hopeful

"And I don't mind looking after Jake!" Danger said, gripping the photo of Jake

-Slam grumbled- Still holding the photo, I think he likes Ben

"And I don't mind looking after James for you" Tech said sweetly –I nearly said 'Aw!' at his face-

"And-I-Don't-Mind-Looking-After-Shifu-For-You!" Rev said jumping up and down.

"And this place is huge! We WILL find a place for your horses to stay" Ace said to Emma

"So that's settled it then, you can stay" Zadavia

Me and Emma looked at each other and smiled

_Good luck with controlling us _Emma thought to the lunatics and me

_Their in for a shock _I said back to Emma

"Stand out the way super-man, there's a new super hero in town!" Emma said happily

We grinned at the lunatics they wont know what hit them!

Ok, ok, I'm nearly burst with happiness! We're in with Lunatics! We've trained out buts off for this.

Me and Emma –Mostly Emma- practised using a gun –Yes, yes it was very fun!-

And we practised our powers too, we got WAY better, I'm not sure but I think it's all because of our tutors, Tech was my tutor and Rev was Emma's tutor!

Right now we're heading off to get my things from my dad's house, oh and I forgot to mention I have had no contact with my dad within the last… oh…eight weeks… I hope he's not mad…

Dad opened the door, "Oh hi Torak"

"Hi dad, sorry about not telling you about going off and moving out." I said quickly

"You moved out? Well I shouldn't be surprised, I never see you anyway because you're always up in your room with all that junk"

"Its not JUNK! Its precision, hand crafted, alloy, instruments"

"I didn't get a word of that, but who's going to help you get your stuff moved out, I cant with my back and all that" He said I pointed to the HUGE space-ship behind me and said "My friends" Tech, Rev, Ace, Lexi, Slam, Danger and Emma walked up behind me, still in their uniforms –Me and Emma weren't, we left ours at our _new_ home-

"Oh…Well good luck with that" He said "And good luck with getting the stuff out of Torak's room-" He said but got cut off

"If Torak's leaving can we have her room?" My little adopted sister's -Evil Twins- said appearing out behind dad. I looked up at dad

"If they do get my room I better empty it, completely"

"You guys get started on Torak's room and I'll order pizza" dad said turning around to the phone

"I like your dad, he's cool, unlike mine" Lexi said walking into the house

"You don't know the half of it" Me and Emma said quietly

The Lunatics walked into the house one by one.

We started moving my things into the space-ship, and got three quarters of the way done when my dad came in "Pizzas here" He said "And I need to borrow some money to pay him, Torak?"

"He's late though!" Emma said

"We know, but I think it's mean that he doesn't get paid unless he gets the money" I said to Emma

"…Good point" Emma said

We walked down the stairs to see a nervous looking man standing there "He's not the usual guy" I said knowing we only get one pizza guy, because he knows we are the only ones that pay him even if he's late "Pizza delivery?" He stuttered

"Yer that's us" Emma said happily, telling me what the boy was thinking:

_Please pay me!_

_Please give me a tip too!_

I could go on but it gets annoying after a while

"He's late" Emma teased

"Should I be nice or not?" I said reaching for my –nearly empty, but very cute- purse –Tech gave it to me on my birthday the first year we met- I pretended to think for a while, until I saw a drop of sweat fall from the boys head "Okay" I said handing him the money he needed, and a tip for being a good sport! He handed me the pizzas, and when I shut the door I swear I heard a "Yippee!" from outside!

Me and Emma smiled at the Lunatics, and Emma showed them into the room where we eat, we all sat down and I saw Tech talking to my dad who was nodding along, but obviously not getting a word Tech said. Lexi was talking to the -evil- twins and they were smiling sweetly at her Ace and Slam were talking, but I didn't get a word Slam said so I didn't follow the conversation, at all! And Emma was talking to Rev, I bet you know who was missing in the picture I just set… Danger, I saw him sitting by himself deep in thought, so I walked over to him.

"You okay?" I asked sitting down.

"Hm? Oh yes, fine"

"What's wrong?" I asked him

"Its nothing" he said –a little annoyed I had spotted him-

"Really?"

"…No…"

"Why?"

"Its just, oh I don't know"

"Want me to leave you alone" I said

"Oh and Torak don't forget your pets"

"Damn, I hoped he had forgotten about them"

We finished off my room and took the pets with us, then we left to go and do Emma's room… much, much harder than mine…

"Well that's done" we said carrying the last of the things into my new, new room –Me and Emma got separate rooms and I got the bigger one, thanks to rock, paper, guns, Emma tried to cheat… so I gave her the wrong answer, it was fun. - "That's the last of it" Ace said following Slam who was carrying my computer in "Thanks Slam" I said

-Slam grumbled- so I took it as a 'your welcome'

_You should _Emma said to me, just as her head popped around the door "Danger says we have to come up with names for our powers" she explained

"Why?" I asked

"How should I know!... Come on!" She yelled disappearing back out the door

"Alright" I said running after her

"Invizableness?" Emma said sitting down next to Danger

"No" I said to her

"Invisible-Force-field?" She asked Danger

"Can't we just stick to what we call them?" I asked Danger

Emma and Danger looked at each other and laughed

"Well I am" I said just as Ben pattered into the room

"_Woof?_" He barked –Just so you know, because I can shape-shift into a dog _just_ means I can understand what he asked-

"_You're new home_" I barked at him

He stuck his tongue out of the side of his mouth and flopped to the floor, Slam came in and walked over to Ben and patted him gently on the head "_Woof?_" He said to me -again-

"_Your new owner" _I barked, Ben wined, sat up and licked Slam on the side of his face and slumped down next to him, just as Jake bounded happily into the room looked at me, understood and bounded next to Danger and put his paws up on Danger's lap, I could tell Danger wanted to go 'Aw…' But he kept it inside himself.

Lexi walked in carrying Angel, who was purring like a motor bike, closely followed by Ace who had Domino at his heels.

Then Rev came running in "I-Can't-Find-Shifu" He said quickly –as always-

Me and Emma looked at him and counted to three under our breath "1…2…3…" As soon as we got to three Rev was pelted by a white ball of fluffy fur, called Shifu, "…Found him!" Emma said after watching Rev play with Shifu for a while.

"We need to paint our rooms" I said after two more minuets of watching Rev.

"Where are our cats? Willow and James?" Tech said coming in without James…

I looked around and saw the cats by the table, "Willow? James?" I called, to see aginger cat holding down her older brother –they don't go anywhere without each other- James looked up at Tech, jumped up, pushing Willow away, and rubbing around Tech's feet, "Aw! He likes you!" I said to Tech, who seemed to like James back

"I need to find a place for my horses" Emma said picking up some black and purple reins "Go to go" she said and walked out the door "And I got to get some paint" I said to the Lunatics "I'll help" Tech said too me

We got our rooms painted Emma has a pure white ceiling and light blue walls with dark blue bed covers and a white fluffy carpet with a big picture of horses running thorough a light blue sea that my big sister Nadine painted for her.

I have -again- Pure white ceiling and a fluffy white carpet with night fall blue walls with a huge wolf picture hanging above my bed that my big sister Nadine painted for me – she's an awesome artist! –

And as promised Lexi took me and Emma out shopping I got a white wolf top, white jeans AND a black wolf top –howling to the moon- with dark blue jeans, and I got a few other tops too but they where pain black or white tops with a few dark blue jeans, I also got a black dress that sweeps around you down to your ankles, with white studs curling around you, up from your shoulder to the rim of the dress!

I also got a white silk pyjama outfit with black swirls on it

Emma got a long light blue top with a huge white horse cantering around it –so if you twirl it looks like he's cantering around you- and a dark blue top with a black horse staring out at you and it also has white studs at the top of the top for stars, Emma also got a black dress with studs all around the bottom of the dress!

Emma got a light blue silk –like mine- pyjama outfit with dark blue swirls on it.

We also had our super-hero costumes ready for us back home mine was black and white, Emma's was blue and black –she wanted purple, but it was taken by Slam so she wanted light blue instead-

We got dressed into our costumes and came through the doors with Lexi,

"Wow!" was all the Lunatics said

"We know" Emma, me and Lexi said in unison

We all smiled at Zadavia and Optimatus as they walked through the doors "You _have_ to see their new clothes" Lexi said to Zadavia

"Later" she replied "Right now we all need some sleep, it's a big day tomorrow and we have a lot to do"

"Uh" Me and Emma said together "Five more minuets?" We begged,

Zadavia shook her head "Now!" she ordered

"Fine!" we said moodily, and we all went to bed.

I slept quite well actually!

Me and Emma got dressed, into our costumes and got set up in the ship

"Hi" me and Emma said to the Lunatics –who looked very tired indeed-

_Indeed?_

_Shut up Emma!_

We got the worm hole open and ready for take-off

_Take-off?_

_Go away Emma! _I said getting moody

_No need, we're here_

_WHAT?_

"Emma? Torak? Put your powers up" Ace ordered towards us, "Get ready everyone," he warned

"Done" I said

"Done" Emma said

We landed and walked outside just in-time to see hundreds no thousands of people standing out side

"Optimatus get ready! Emma… NOW!" I shouted in full view but still invisible, I heard gasps and wows and boos but not Optimatus or Zadavia

"Torak! I have a good idea"

"Is this a good, good? Or a bad, good?"

"A good, good"

"Ok then tell me!"

"If you can make people quite then try and make people loud!"

"That's stupid"

"But it might work! So just try and do it"

I tried and…IT WORKED! Optimatus was talking to the crowd saying

"… Zadavia did NOT capture me! She was framed! It was really Xanthius" Still a wicked name! "And his Uncle. Do not trust these men," he yelled

"Find them!" a few people, shouted

"Lock them up!" a few more yelled

People started to search for these men.

"So is that it then, your just going to disappear back to this place?" Emma asked Optimatus and Zadavia –I think she likes them now just like I do-

"Yes, we must, but we'll visit" Zadavia said to us, she smiled "and if it wasn't for you two we would never have made it! You deserve to be with the lunatics"

We smiled and went our separate ways Zadavia and Optimatus went to go and rule their planet while me, Emma, Lexi, Ace, Rev, Danger, Tech and Slam went to help save the Universe from destruction…

But its not the en—I was cut off from my inside babble by Rev Runner "Emma-do-you-want-to-come-and-teach-me horse-riding-one-day?" he asked

_Say yes! Say yes! Say yes! _I begged Emma suddenly

"Alright" Emma said smiling from ear to ear

Looks like Emma got her happy ending to this story. So much for me then. I sighed

"Torak?" a voice came from behind me; I turned round to see Tech standing there

"Yes?" I asked hopefully

"Do you want to come with me to the 'Natural history museum'?" He asked shyly

"Yes!" I yelled –a bit too quickly-

"Great!" He said sounding a lot happier

Looks like I will get my happy ending after all, but it's not the end… not just yet…


End file.
